callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Cola machines are fictional vending machines found in the Zombie levels Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Five, and Kino der Toten. Each drink gives the player an added perk to help them survive. Three of the four perks are based on Second-Tier perks, while the last one is a modification of the perk Second Chance. If a player is knocked down, he will lose all the perks he had purchased. Juggernog Main article: ''Juggernog Juggernog increases your health, meaning that it takes over double the hits to down you. This actually increases it to about 4 hits, which is very important in most scenarios such as during double-digit levels. According to the machine, it is made with real eggs and the catch-phrase is "take a tug on that sweet, sweet jug."(as seen on the side of the machine) This is also the only Perk-a-cola machine not shown in the trailer. This perk costs 2500 points to buy. Judging by the fact that it is made with eggs and it is sweet (according to the jingle), it most likely tastes like eggnog. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Juggernaut. Quick Revive Soda ''Main article: ''Quick Revive The soda makes the player revive other players about 4x faster. As said by the machine, it's ice cold. Also, it's the only Perk-a-Cola machine not based off the tier 2 perks from multiplayer. It is essential in later levels when people are going to be downed incredibly often and reviving team-mates is crucial in zombie infested environments. This perk costs 1500 points to buy, making it the least costly of the four. In Der Riese, the machine is located right of the Bowie Knife buy-point and near the cave's entrance, and in Verrückt it is in the starting room with American weapons. Many players have noticed that if two teammates get downed next to each other they have been able to revive them both at the same time. It most likely has the same properties of soda and tastes like fish. Double Tap Root Beer ''Main article: ''Double Tap Root Beer The third perk, Double Tap Root Beer, reduces the pause time between bullets fired on all weapons by about a third. As it increases rate of fire, it is the most risky as many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. On the inverse side, shooting faster only helps pump-action and bolt-action guns, which have a long pause before beaing able to shoot again. Shooting too fast can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like the PPSh-41, which has an extraordinary rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-A-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain increased rate of fire. This perk costs 2000 points to buy. In Der Riese, the perk machine is on the right of the bridge if the player is facing away from the Pack-A-Punch machine and is on the left balcony next to the bouncing betties in Verrückt. It most likely tastes like Root Beer. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Double Tap. Speed Cola ''Main article: Speed Cola Speed Cola increases the reloading spped of all weapons. It also allows you to put up barriers even faster, but the time between individual boards is longer to balance it out. Speed cola is considered the second best perk under juggernog as it allows quicker reloads, but it is easily lost without buffed health. This perk costs 3000 points to buy, making it the most expensive of all Perk-a-Colas to purchase. The machine is located in the room between the right balcony and the kitchen in Verrückt and in the middle of the map and next to the FG-42 in Der Riese. It most likely tastes like Coca Cola. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Slight of Hand. Amm-O-Matic Main article: ''Amm-O-Matic The Amm-O-Matic is an unused vending machine in Verruckt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it. The stairway is visible on the Der Riese Map (but the player is unable to climb to the top of it), somewhere near Juggernog, but it seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Unused sound files that remain on the games disc confirm that this machine was designed to give the player a Max Ammo upon purchase. Trivia *In Verrückt, there is always an advertisement for a Perk-a-Cola machine near another Perk-A-Cola machine. *When downed, the player will lose all their perks, which usually leads to people buying Juggernog first, just so they can live as long as possible with the other perks they have. This can be costly at higher rounds. *After buying a Perk-a-cola, a small jingle will play. For Juggernog it plays 'reach for Juggernog tonight', for Quick Revive it plays 'you need a little revive', for Double Tap it plays 'reach for the root beer shelf. ''YA THIRSTY PARTNER!?' and for Speed Cola it says "Speed Cola speeds up your life". An exception is when a music easter egg is playing or if you buy the perk right after someone else has. *Every Perk-A-Cola machine in Verrückt states that one bottle will cost 10 cents. But in Shi No Numa, the machine states how many points its perk costs. Although in Der Riese, the machines go back to stating that the drink cost 10 cents, while they still cost 1500 to 3000 points. *It is noticeable that the juggernog machine looks like a gas pump from the 1940s, the time of this game. This is probably because the inventor (group 935) ran out of good material, and had to improvise. *With the Wunderwaffe (Pack-A-Punched or not), if you hurt yourself with it, it cancels your health and Juggernog out, despite the symbol is still at the bottom of your screen. The player will then only need 1 hit from zombies or hellhounds until downed if this happens, despite the symbol still being there. Falling from certain heights like the catwalk a teleporter C will also down the player. The only cure is to down yourself, purposefully, and buy Juggernog again. People have died quickly, surprisingly, and argued about this glitch. *The Quick Revive has a picture of a face on it, which could be a member of the Treyarch team. *In Verrückt, an on-screen prompt will tell you how much any given perk costs, but in Shi No Numa, a sticker on the machine itself displays the price. *Unlike in Verruckt and Der Riese, where the vending machines' locations were fixed, the perk-a-cola machines in Shi No Numa will be randomly generated in each of the four huts. This can make obtaining necessary perks difficult. *On Shi No Numa, you can get the achievement or trophy, Perk-a-Holic, for possessing all four perks at the same time. *In Shi No Numa after Richtofen says something about a root-beer shelf, when Dempsey gets the same perk-a-cola he might say "Gah. What in the world is a root beer shelf?". *The power needs to be manually turned on for the machines to be used in Verruckt and Der Riese while the machines appear on when they spawn in Shi No Numa. *Many players believe that "Juggernog" is the most important perk and is the key to surviving longer. It is very hard to survive past round 10 solo without juggernog, depending on weapons and tactics. *Refraining from using any perk-a-cola machine until round 20 in Der Riese will give the player the Trophy/Achievement Perkaholics Anonymous (If playing co-op, your teammates can buy the perks, so long as you don't buy the perks you will still get the Trophy/Achievement. It is very, very difficult getting this Trophy/Achievement on solo). It could be considered the opposite of its Shi No Numa equivalent, Perk-a-Holic. *If you prone under a Perk-A-Cola machine in Der Riese you will get 25 points for free. This only works on each Perk-A-Cola machine once, and is a little joke from Treyarch about how sometimes you can get a quarter under the machine. *Sometimes when one of the machines plays its jingle the same jingle can be heard at the other machines as well. *Even though JuggerNog is probably the best perk of the four, it costs less than Speed Cola, probably due to the fact that Speed Cola has a more noticeable effect on the player and is most effective on the most popular weapons like the MG42, M1919 and Wunderwaffe DG-2 and their upgraded variants. *The real-world equivalents of these drinks are: Eggnog, Coca-Cola, Soda, and Root Beer. *Some players have to choose whether to upgrade their weapons or buy perks on Der Riese, as both are costly. *On Der Riese, Quick Revive is the only perk that cannot be purchased immediately after activating the power, as it is behind a door that has to be bought open. Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap can all be found after activating the power without having to open any extra doors. *It is possible that these machines are powered by Element 115; however, the need for the activation of the power for the machines may suggest they run simply on electricity, and the actual drink itself is created using Ununpentium. Also in the description of Verruckt, it says chemically engineered beverages; this possibly proves this theory. *In Verruckt, whenever someone buys Double Tap with at least 2 people playing, one asks the question, "You thirsty partner?” which is also the song's catch phrase. This could be considered the start of a "running joke," as when Tank Dempsey, on Der Reise, buys Double Tap, he says: "Yeah, partner, I'm thirsty." *There is a glitch on Verruckt that is that whenever you activate the power and go to the Speed Cola machine, the prompt that tells you the price says, "The power must be activated first", even though it is activated. *The Speed Cola machine shows three green bottles on the side, however when you buy one, it doesn't take one off. *When Shi No Numa is loading, in the bottom left corner of the screen the two 'brought to you by..." companies shown are Treyarch and "Jugger-Nog Soda." *When your character throws the bottle away, even if you stand in one place, the bottle doesn't appear on the ground. *If you run into the perk machines, you can hear the bottles move around. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities